Doomed Prayers
by MasterPassionCreed
Summary: And we can't help it anyway – time after time, through the millennia, we are returned to ourselves. That's the fair price he pays us for our folly. All of our wishes, one of our memories. - Shivering Isles


___Doomed Prayers_

Cinders of sky fall upon us in this day. Nothing new, not for eternal gods. Terrible hours for us, not for our souls.  
Suffering is the key to our world; we know it's the sound of it all. But why him, why another king to impose his law? We know madness and murder, but not war – we want to be at peace, lost and afraid, all closed alone in our thousands of minds.  
We die in handfuls on our beloved ground. Knights whose swords do not forgive our misery; but why don't they know what mercy is? And yet we see them, in metal and sharp lines, shaped and polished by the greatest rules.  
They were made by a crystalline mind, the One whose intelligence has the purity of water and whose ideas are fresh like morning winds. Nothing is farther from our beings. But we have colours, and we feel our hearts.  
How could they find the treasures of Sheogorath? They never will – our slaughtered smiles will scream it for us, right to the thunderstorm raging in his soul. In Him we believe and trust, for our Lord would never abandon us.  
It's written in our destinies, although we can forget. When the Greymarch rages, death lets us know; no matter what happens, our souls always came back afterwards, and will always do.  
This is how our Lord loves us. And we can't help it anyway – time after time, through the millennia, we are returned to ourselves. That's the fair price he pays us for our folly. All of our wishes, none of our memories.  
From here all we can do is watch our brothers die; the one who are left don't know, and come to us in a worse misery. Their beings are drained away with their blood, just as the colours of the Isles fade to grey. What's the purpose of this we do not know – not until we breathe our life and our fears. We, the dead, know your truth and await your return in patience.  
This is a good dimension. It gives another wisdom to everyone, even to us, and new foresight. We are silent while you pay for your destiny. You are another, and they aren't us. We hope you'll remember again.  
Not now, though.  
For now we'll let you go ahead, mighty Lord Jyggalag, you sad ruler of chains. Watch our cracked skulls and listen to our blood-soaked prayer; see the devastation you brought along with your order.  
Your reign is ill with laws, for it has no imagination. You know nothing of us – nothing of the embrace of eternal anguish, nothing of knowledge, nothing of artists and madmen that shake each other's hands. Laws, once they're done, must never change their perfect balance. That is just why you'll never learn as we do, we who have the power of changing.  
Eternity will find you destroying our realm; eternity will witness our rebirth, endless and invincible as madness is. Eternity, hopefully, will bring you back to us – in your true form.  
Behold now; the earth is grey, the water burning silver. You've cancelled life from us; the only red shade is blood. But remember, Lord Jyggalag, and don't forget until next time.  
Whatever you do, whoever you send against us, we'll get our colours back. We and you. One day, sometime; or yesterday already.

* * *

A/N

_Ok, I'm done with the Shivering Isles. And my feelings ç_ç I felt so empty in the end. I felt sorry about everyone - literally everyone - and still was utterly amazed at how Sheogorath's character is complex and well-played all through the game. I mean - I could picture as he was from the very beginning and can say with pride I was right._  
_He has a wonderful personality, distorted and brilliant in its very own way, and does meaningless, often cruel things; yet he has, and treasures, that thorough part of sanity and responsibility that a well-loved ruler must clearly have. You can read in his eyes the sadness and the pain he feels, being aware he'll have to destroy his own realm. This is fully coherent with his story of course; but why destroy him, since he is so awesome? ç_ç_  
_I described one of the many Greymarches from a peculiar POV, that of the dead inhabitants of the Isles. I want to believe that Sheogorath's people always return with him, and forget everything when they are reborn. My Shivering Isles go on living as they are and grow on their own path, with the inevitable changes that devastation brings and that are always slowly forgotten in time._ _If this is a good hypotesis, well, I leave it to you._  
_I'll write more about Sheo and his destiny, especially to explain what happened between Oblivion and Skyrim. If you enjoyed, stay tuned :3_


End file.
